foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox (game series and character)
The Star Fox series (スターフォックス Sutā Fokkusu?) is a video game franchise published by Nintendo. The original game was a forward-scrolling 3D rail shooter. Later sequels added more directional freedom as the series progressed. The first game in the series, developed by Argonaut Software, used the Super FX Chip to create the first accelerated 3D gaming experience on a home console. The Super FX Chip was an additional math co-processor that was built into the game pack and helped the Super Famicom and SNES render the game's graphics. The Super FX Chip has been used in other Super Famicom/SNES games as well, some with increased processing speed. Its sequel, Star Fox 64, further revolutionized the video game industry by being the first Nintendo 64 game to feature the Rumble Pak. Due to trademark issues over the name Star Fox in PAL region territories, Star Fox and Star Fox 64 were released in those countries as Star Wing and Lylat Wars respectively. However, Nintendo bought the rights before the release of Star Fox Adventures so future games could be released worldwide with the same name. Released Games Star Fox Star Fox (スターフォックス Sutā Fokkusu?), released as Star Wing in Europe due to trademark issues, is the first game in the Star Fox series of video games. It was released in the spring of 1993 for the SNES. It was the first game to include the Super FX chip, a coprocessor used to accelerate graphics display. The complex display of three-dimensional models with polygons was still new and uncommon in console video games, and the game was much hyped as a result. Star Fox featured kemono character designs, music composed by Hajime Hirasawa and obstacle course style gameplay. Star Fox was developed by Argonaut Software and Nintendo, and was published by Nintendo. The storyline involves Fox McCloud and the Star Fox team, who must defend their homeworld of Corneria against the attacking forces of Andross.1 The game was very successful, and became one of Nintendo's major franchises with several sequels released since. Star Fox 64 Star Fox 64 (スターフォックス 64 Sutā Fokkusu Rokujūyon?), known in Australia and Europe as Lylat Wars due to trademark issues, is a scrolling shooter video game for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was released on April 27, 1997 in Japan, on July 1, 1997 in North America and on October 20, 1997 in Europe and Australia. It was later ported to the China-only iQue on November 21, 2003. Additionally, it is a remake of storyline of the original Star Fox,1 and the first to be released on the Nintendo 64. It was made available for download on the Wii's Virtual Console on April 2, 2007 in North America, April 17, 2007 in Japan and on April 20, 2007 in Europe, the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand. The planned second game in the series for the SNES, Star Fox 2, was canceled due to the upcoming release of the Nintendo 64, but some of its features were used in Star Fox 64, such as all range mode. It was the first game to introduce support for the Rumble Pak.2 The game received positive ratings from reviewers and critics who praised its smooth animation, detailed visuals, and use of multiple gameplay paths.3 The music in Star Fox 64 was composed by Koji Kondo and Hajime Wakai. Some of this music was used in the later games of the series. Star Fox Adventures Star Fox Adventures is an action-adventure game developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube and part of the Star Fox series. It was released in North America on September 23, 2002, in Japan on September 27, 2002 and in Europe on September 30, 2002. It is the final game developed by Rare for a Nintendo console, before the company was acquired as a first-party developer for Microsoft's Xbox.2 It is the third game in the series, succeeding Star Fox 64. The storyline centers on the remote Dinosaur Planet (later known as Sauria) of the Lylat system, where Fox McCloud is dispatched by General Pepper to restore the planet after pieces of it have broken off and pose a risk to the system.1 After arriving, Fox discovers a mystical staff from Krystal and sets off to rescue her and save the planet. The response to the game was quite positive, with review scores ranging between 7.0 and 9.0.3 The groundbreaking visuals garnered much praise, especially Fox's new furry look. The Zelda-like gameplay was also considered one of the title's strengths, but some argued that it was too much of a departure from previous Star Fox games. Star Fox Assault Star Fox: Assault (スターフォックス アサルト Sutāfokkusu Asaruto?) is an action-shooter hybrid video game for the Nintendo GameCube developed by Namco and Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo. Additionally, it is the fourth released title in the Star Fox series. Assault was released on February 14, 2005 in North America, on February 24, 2005 in Japan, and on April 29, 2005 in Europe and Australia. The game was available at Blockbuster and Hollywood Video stores starting February 1 as a promotion.1 Assault returns the Star Fox series to its space-combat roots after the previous game in the series, Star Fox Adventures, took a more action-adventure approach. Assault takes place one year after the events of Adventures and introduces a new enemy named the Aparoids, a race bent on the assimilation of the Lylat system into their collective mind.2 When Assault was initially announced by Nintendo and Namco, it was also rumored that an arcade game was under development.3 However, the arcade game was never heard about again in the public. Star Fox Command Star Fox Command (スターフォックス コマンド Sutā Fokkusu Komando?) is the fifth game in Nintendo's Star Fox game series which was published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS in 2006.1 Released in Japan on August 13, 2006 and in North America on August 28, 2006,2 it was first announced at the E3 2006 conference, under the name Star Fox DS.3 Command is the first Star Fox game for a handheld, and supports the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection,1 making it the first online Star Fox game. Following the events of Star Fox: Assault, Command tells the story of about 2-3 years after Star Fox Assault1, the Star Fox team breaks up.4 Peppy is made the General of the Cornerian Army, Fox breaks off his relationship with Krystal by kicking her off the team due to protection reasons, Slippy finds amphibian love with a frog named Amanda, and thus spends less time with the team. Throughout the course of the game, however, the team re-assembles to thwart a new enemy, the Anglars, who are bent on destroying the Lylat system.4 Star Fox Command returns the series to its roots as an air-combat game.5 It has achieved an average score of 76% from Game Rankings, a reviews aggregate.6 Unreleased Games Star Fox 2 Star Fox 2 is an unreleased video game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was to be the second of the Star Fox series and the direct sequel to Star Fox. Both Argonaut Games and Nintendo developed the game, with Nintendo planning to publish it. Star Fox 2 is perhaps the most notorious cancelled game of all time. The Japanese version was completely finished except for minor debugging tools that weren't yet removed. It is unknown if there are any complete English versions. Star Fox 2 continues the battle against the Emperor Andross who seeks to conquer the Lylat system, and the Star Fox team is assembled to defeat him once again. The game introduces new ships and two new team members as well as a more realistic layout. Many see Star Fox Command as a spiritual successor, borrowing several innovative elements. The game was never released due to the impending release of the Nintendo 64 and the desire to use the most advanced systems available for the game.2 Star Fox (Virtual Boy) This game was a tech demo of what would have been a Star Fox game had the Virtual Boy adopted the series. It ended up that the closest game to it was Red Alarm. Cinematic camera angles were a key element, as they were in Star Fox 2. Shown both at E3 1995 and at the Winter Consumer Electronics Show 1995, the game, though on the Virtual Boy, still used filled polygons. One observer called it “An intriguing technical demo featuring a Star Fox-like spacecraft doing a lot of spinning and zooming in 3D. It's made of filled polygons and looks much better than the unfilled Red Alarm vehicles.”1 Attendees to these two events were given 3D glasses to watch the demos and tech videos that were played on screens at the show floors, and from these videos, only one public image of the possible Star Fox for the Virtual Boy survives. Star Fox Arcade Originally planned as a companion game with Star Fox: Assault, it was abandoned and never released.4 Upcoming Games There is an upcoming game for the Wii Related games Star Fox is a regular in the Smash Brother series. A minigame also appears based on the series in the Wii version of warioware.